1921 - 1923
by Riz-Mayonnaise
Summary: Que s'est-il passer entre l'arrivée d'Edward Elric dans notre monde à la fin de la première série FullMetal Alchemist et le début du film Conqueror of Shamballa. Une vieille fanfiction que j'ai écrit et que je ne continuerais peut-être pas sauf si elle plaît vraiment.
1. Prologue

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'Edward Elric avait quitté Munich et se trouvait dès à présent dans le train en partance pour Vienne. Il avait pris soin de se trouver une cabine entièrement libre afin de pouvoir s'allonger. De même qu'il préférait éviter le plus possible les gens de ce monde. Il lui arrivait très souvent d'en croiser certains qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à un de ses proches, ce qui provoquait chez lui ; un profond malaise. Comme si une petite voix répétait sans cesse : « Regarde. Ils ne te reconnaissent pas, car ta place n'est pas ici et, ne le sera jamais… »

La locomotive longeait désormais le Rhin, faisant défiler à toute vitesse devant les yeux des passagers, une succession de petits villages allemands. Le jeune homme entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre malgré le risque de voir s'envoler partout, la pile de paperasse qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle vit, du reste. Edward appuya son bras gauche, indolore ; sur le rebord comme il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il prenait le train. Ce voyage lui rappelait les nombreux autres qu'il avait faits en compagnie de son frère. Il eut soudain comme une montée de nostalgie, qui le rendit un peu triste mais, qui en même temps, lui dessina un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit métallique régulier, semblable à ces bruits de pas qui lui était si familier ; ainsi que la poignée de porte se tourner. Ed tourna rapidement la tête, faisant que ses longs cheveux sous l'effet du vent, lui revenirent dans les yeux. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il chercha à se dépêtrer le plus vite possible du rideau blond qui lui entravait la vue ; lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre :

- Euh… Monsieur ?

Edward se stoppa net, les mains sur le visage, les doigts enfouis dans une masse de cheveux indisciplinés et les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était que le chariot de ravitaillement qu'une jolie jeune femme à l'uniforme irréprochable conduisait et qui désormais le fixait, visiblement stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait un jeune homme lutté contre sa propre chevelure (trop longue pour l'époque), le tout dans un incroyable désordre. Et Dieu seul sait qu'elle en avait vue des spectacles peu folichons ! « Sûrement un excentrique », pensa-t'elle, convaincue.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Hein ? Euh, nan ! Merci, ça ira ; répondit son interlocuteur, rouge de honte.

L' (ex) alchimiste se précipita pour fermer la fenêtre puis toujours aussi vite, se mit en tête de ramasser les papiers qui jonchaient le sol de l'étroite cabine, essayant de cacher sa déception.

- Hum… Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ; demanda sur un ton très officiel, la femme en désignant de la main les pichets de mauvais café et autres pauvres mets qui trônaient sur le chariot.

Le garçon se redressa comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, manquant de refaire tomber les feuilles qu'il venait recueillir.

- N... Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, répondit Edward, en se forçant à sourire. Et de toutes manières, je n'ai pas de quoi payer !

Dès que la femme repartit, il poussa un long soupir puis se laisser tomber mollement sur la banquette de cuir brun. « Elle doit me prendre pour un dingue. Quelqu'un de dingue et de pauvre… ! T'as raison, Alphonse. Quant t'es pas là, je me laisse aller…»

Son regard se dirigea alors sur deux pages qu'il avait oubliés sous le siège d'en face. Il se baissa pour s'en saisir puis se mît à les étudier. Il s'agissait du plan d'une fusée. Cette fusée qui était à vrai dire sa seule échappatoire. Tout se jouerait en Roumanie.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment te rejoindre. Mais je reviendrai, c'est certain », pensa-t'il en souriant avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du ciel. « Nous nous reverrons, Al ! »

Puis comme s'il tentait de saisir le soleil, il tendit son auto-mail vers l'horizon.


	2. Londres 1921

Après la transmutation pour sauver Alphonse, à sa grande surprise ; Ed se réveilla dans une petite ruelle londonienne, en pleine nuit. Il était bel et bien vivant mais, le plus étrange pour lui, fut qu'il eut encore son bras droit et sa jambe gauche d'intactes… L'alchimiste dut alors faire appel au peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de cette ville afin de retrouver le lieu où vivait son père, Hohenheim le Lumineux. Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il le lui demande. En chemin, les badots présents le dévisagèrent. Il faut dire qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours des jeunes hommes aux cheveux longs, torse nu et pantalon en cuir dans les rues en cet an de grâce 1921. Mais il n'en avait que faire ; il marchait nonchalamment là parmi eux, le regard vide et les le visage sans expression. S'il était là, cela voulait-il dire qu'Alphonse était mort ? Définitivement... ? Qu'il avait échoué et que tous ces sacrifices n'avaient servi, en fin de compte, à rien ?

Hohenheim s'était habitué à vivre ici et avait même réussi à se faire une place plutôt avantageuse dans la société. Il était très probable que ses nombreux changements de corps avaient développés chez lui, une forte capacité d'adaptation et que son charme -indiscutable- y avait contribué pour beaucoup. Il avait réussi en quelques années à devenir un professeur de science très respecté de ses élèves et de ses contemporains, à l'University College. Il put donc quitter le petit appartement miteux d'autrefois pour une coquette maison victorienne en centre-ville. Ses hautes fréquentations lui permirent même de donner une petite réception malgré la crise qui touchait l'Europe à cette époque. C'est à ce moment-là, à une heure du matin, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Professeur Elric, nous auriez-vous caché un invité surprise ; demanda en plaisantant, un de ses invités tandis qu'il sirotait un coupe de champagne. A moins, qu'il ne s'agisse de la police ?

Son hôte, ainsi que plusieurs invités se mirent à rire.

- Je ne pense pas, Mr l'inspecteur. Mais veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller ouvrir…

- Vous devriez vraiment employer une domestique, ajouta une femme blonde et potelée qui faisait la razzia sur les petits-fours.

Hohenheim ne répondit pas à sa remarque et se contenta d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait :

- Edward, dit-il, étonné. Que…

- Enfoiré, t'as changé d'adresse, le coupa Edward, appuyé sur le rebord de l'entrée car, épuisé par sa marche.

Le jeune homme avait bel et bien trouvé l'ancien logement de son père qui, à vrai dire, ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un tas de briques, de béton et de bois brûlés. Désespéré, il était tombé à genou devant cette vision post-apocalyptique. Et s'il était mort dans les décombres ? Lui aussi ? Edward se laissa aller à pleurer.

Un vieil homme qui habitait en face, l'interpella prudemment.

- Monsieur ? Vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui vivait ici ?

Edward sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui.

L'homme fut surpris et quelque peu rassurer de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un adolescent et serra un peu moins la cane qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Tu connaissais quelqu'un qui vivait ici, gamin ?

- Oui, répondit tristement Ed. Mon père…

Son regard paraissait si triste que le vieillard ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme de la pitié pour ce pauvre garçon. Il lui sembla même lui être familier.

- … Hohenheim.

- Mr Elric ? Mais il n'est pas mort !

L'homme donna la nouvelle adresse et même, lui passa même sa veste avant de rentrer tranquillement chez lui, apaisé.

En pleine nuit, sa fille l'avait réveillé, paniquée, répétant sans cesse qu'il y avait un d'individu étrange et presque nu qui rodait en bas de l'immeuble. Voyant son allure du haut de sa fenêtre, il avait immédiatement demandé à sa femme de se tenir prête à appeler la police au cas où, tandis qu'il irait voir ce qu'il en était. Malgré la première guerre mondiale qui l'avait affaibli, il restait persuader pouvoir encore lutter avec n'importe quel détraqué sexuel ! Autant dire qu'il fut rassuré quand il constata qu'il ne s'agissait que du fils de Mr Elric, avec lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller boire un coup au pub du coin. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait souvent croisé ce gosse dans la rue, il y a un petit moment de ça… Certes, désormais il avait l'air un peu « bizarre », mais bon ; chacun voit midi à sa porte…

De retour de cette rencontre, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce principale ; sa femme et sa fille se ruèrent littéralement vers lui :

- Alors qui était-ce, lui demanda avidement sa compagne. C'était un satyre ?

- Et où est passé ta veste, ajouta l'autre sur le même ton.

Le patriarche leur raconta alors toute la scène dans ses moindres détails. Les deux femmes, très pâles, le regardèrent effrayées.

- Le fils de Mr Elric, tu dis ? Edward ?

- Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ? Qui a-t-il ?

Sa fille se précipita alors vers la fenêtre et voyant que le rôdeur avait disparu, hurla à sa mère d'appeler la police.

- Enfoiré, t'as changé d'adresse… Espèce de… De…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase car, à bout de force ; il s'évanouit lourdement. Hohenheim, par chance, eut le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, sentant venir l'évanouissement chez le blondinet. Le professeur jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière lui afin de vérifier si aucun de ces invités n'avait assisté à la scène puis, se hâta de monter son fils à l'étage. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à la moitié des marches de l'escalier, la blonde aux petits-fours surgit du salon :

- Qui était-ce, Professeur Elric ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agissait pas de votre amante ; j'en serais morte de jalou… Oh, Seigneur !

Elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa au sol en mille morceaux, répandant son contenu sur ses beaux escarpins vernis ; et dont le bruit provoqua le silence général chez les visiteurs. L'un d'entre eux se permit même d'éteindre la musique jazz que jouait le phonographe.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mrs. Burnside, demanda l'inspecteur ; en se dirigeant vers eux.

Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le corps inerte que le scientifique tenait dans ses bras. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, en apercevant de cela. Puis avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il allait revenir dans un instant ; avant de continuer son ascension. Le policier lui demanda s'il fallait appeler un médecin et voulut le suivre mais, Hohenheim se retourna et lui dit d'une voix douce qui, cependant ; avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de menaçant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit juste d'un de mes élèves qui a la fâcheuse habitude de s'attirer des ennuis. Mais rassurez-vous, Mr Blair ; rien qui ne rentre dans votre juridiction. Vous devriez vraiment retourner vous amusez auprès des autres invités.

Puis il repartit, laissant là le quinquagénaire, énervé par cette menace (parfaitement claire pour un homme comme lui, sachant décrypter des indices); mais aussi troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. Tandis que le scientifique lui parlait, il avait eu le temps de voir le visage de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le garçon semblait trop jeune pour un universitaire mais, surtout...

« On aurait dit son fils décédé… »

* * *

* Il existe un décalage de six ans entre le premier voyage d'Edward dans ce monde (cf. épisode 50) et le second définitif (cf. 51). Mais on ne peut pas savoir depuis combien de temps est là Hohenheim puisque Dante l'a envoyée ici avant Ed et que son arrivée est aléatoire dans le temps (voir note de l'auteur).En tous cas, plus de six.

** (cf. épisode 50- Fait historique : le Zeppelin allemand LZ38 effectue le premier raid de bombardement sur Londres, larguant 1360 kilogrammes (3000 livres) de bombes sur la ville. Ce raid fit 7 morts (dont l'Edward de ce monde si on suit la série) et 14 blessés.


	3. L'Inspecteur

L'inspecteur Jonathan Blair était un homme brun et trapu, d'une petite cinquantaine d'année ; davantage marier à son job qu'à sa femme. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne s'était pas gêné pour partir avec leurs deux fils de quinze et vingt ans, il y a plusieurs années de ça. Il lui aurait très facile de les retrouver tous les trois, même aujourd'hui ; mais le policier n'était pas assez égoïste pour compromettre leur bonheur. Il n'avait jamais été un bon mari et un bon père. Toujours absent… Valait-il peut-être mieux effacer une personne de sa vie plutôt que vivre éternellement avec son fantôme ? Toutes manières, il était trop tard pour faire partie de leurs existences.

Dorénavant, son unique raison de vivre était son travail. Désertant son appartement pour le bureau, son zèle lui avait fallu rapidement une promotion en tant qu'inspecteur à la prestigieuse police métropolitaine de Londres, où le nombre de dossier qu'il résolut lui valut d'ailleurs une certaine renommée.

C'est alors qu'on lui demanda d'enquêter sur un certain Hohenheim Elric, professeur de science à l'University College de Londres. Lorsque Jonathan demanda les causes de cette investigation, on ne lui répondit pas mais, ajouta juste qu'il fallait leur signaler tout ce qui lui semblerait anormal. Le policier ne savant pas trop par où commencer, décida alors d'observer le scientifique pendant quelques temps. Il se rendit donc à la fac où il suivit discrètement pendant ses cours, jusqu'à chez lui et dans tous ses déplacements. Visiblement, il n'y avait rien de spécial à noter sur cet individu : il allait à son travail et rentrait chez lui toujours à la même heure, allait parfois à des mondanités –où certes, étaient présents des gens importants, sortait avec des collègues au pub ou encore, avait chez des maîtresses de passage. Même les archives sur lui –une petite pochette de cuir rempli de papiers et photos en vrac- ne disait rien d'intéressant, sinon qu'on pouvait constater que cet homme avait eu un destin tracé d'avance*. Hohenheim Elric avait fait ses études à l'Université de Glasgow et s'était marié à dix-huit ans à une certaine Trisha Douglas décédée en 1892 de la rougeole. Il avait (comme tout le monde) participer à la guerre et réussit à obtenir là le grade de second-lieutenant. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il est des liens privilégiés avec certains membres du gouvernement.

Blair poussa un long soupir et jeta sur le bureau la pochette, d'où s'envolèrent quelques feuilles. Il posa ses pieds sur le bord du meuble et commença à se balancer nerveusement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui confiait un dossier aussi peu important ; lui qui était davantage habitué aux serial-killer et autres crimes bien sanglants. Tout ça était d'un ennui… Le policier entreprit alors d'aller prendre l'air, mais lorsqu'il mit ses pieds au sol, il s'aperçut qu'il piétinait une photo. Il la ramassa aussitôt pour la ranger. Elle représentait le Professeur Elric au côté d'un adolescent blond, souriants tous deux. Il retourna alors le cliché :

- Edward Elric…

Assis sur un banc non loin, l'inspecteur consulta le calepin où il avait soigneusement consigné tout ce qu'il avait vu durant ces trois semaines. Puis, observa l'enseignant, après un de ses dîners qu'il donnait régulièrement chez lui ; raccompagné ses invités à leur voiture. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait trouver d' « anormal », qu'est-ce que ces patrons attendaient de lui ? Ce n'était qu'un simple professeur d'université, qui avait eu la chance d'être pistonné par le gratin. Et aider par la nature, de surcroît ; pensa-t-il en examinant l'ex-alchimiste. Est-ce que cela avait joué en sa faveur, se demanda-t-il, songeur. Le policier, l'air revêche, lui lança alors des insultes mentales lorsque soudain, sa victime se retourna vers lui et le salua de la main, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Il est inutile de préciser que l'inspecteur vira cramoisi ! Celui-ci rangea rapidement son carnet dans sa veste, voyant Hohenheim se diriger vers lui. Visiblement, ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher.

- Bonjour, fit chaleureusement le blond apparemment peu perturbé par le fait qu'on l'observe; monsieur… ?

- Euh ! Inspecteur Jonathan Blair de Scotland Yard, répondit-il au tac-o-tac, avant de regretter ces paroles. Enchanté, Professeur Elric. (Il sortit son badge et le lui montra) Vous saviez que…

- Que vous me suiviez ? Bien sûr.

Il se contenta de répliquer par un « ah » guttural, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

Cet homme puait le charisme, c'en était effrayant. En deux mots et par sa simple présence, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier les règles à respecter lorsqu'on file quelqu'un, dont celle-ci : ne jamais dire à la personne que justement, on la file ! Ce fut lui qu'il maudit cette fois-ci.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Mr. l'inspecteur ?

« C'est bien ce que je me demande », pensa Blair, en levant la tête vers le professeur, bien plus grand que lui. « Vite, invente un mensonge ! Vite… »

- Rien de vraiment spécial, à vrai dire. On m'a simplement demandé de vous surveiller.

Jusque là, il ne lui mentait pas vraiment. Son « suspect » eut un éclat de rire puis lui répondit calmement:

-Ah, vraiment ? Et de quels crimes suis-je coupable ?

- Aucun, Professeur. Du moins, à ce que je sache ; plaisanta le brun afin de détendre l'atmosphère et qui sait, rendre bavard Hohenheim . Mais comprenez, vous faîtes parti de l'entourage de certaines personnes importantes dont le secrétaire d'état à la guerre et en cette époque troublée…

En pensée, il se complimenta de cette trouvaille. De quoi, il aurait eu l'air si lui disait que lui-même ne savait se qu'il fichait ici ? Et qui sait, c'était peut-être la vérité.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. On m'attend, je vous laisse donc continuer tranquillement votre travail…

Puis il s'en alla en direction son automobile.

L'inspecteur Blair se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu sourd : il l'encourageait à le suivre ? Jamais quelqu'un qui ferai des choses louches ne dirait ça. Et jamais quelqu'un qui n'en ferai pas non plus... Le policier se sentit un peu perdu et se demanda si cela valait vraiment la peine de continuer. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il partit se coucher chez lui.

Le lendemain, il décida, depuis un pub, d'observer encore un peu le Professeur Elric, lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'avait absolument rien de nouveau à mettre dans le rapport qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain. Devait-il préciser qu'il avait un faible pour le crumble aux pommes, se demandait-il quand voix familière mit brusquement fin à ses rêveries :

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ce que vous vouliez, Mr l'inspecteur ?

Il s'agissait évidemment de qui vous pensez, en compagnie d'un homme au visage couperosé et d'un autre qui semblait être un garde du corps.

- Voyons, cessez de le taquiner ; fit en riant le second à Hohenheim, avant de donner une grande tape dans le dos à un Blair, sur le point de défaillir. Ainsi voici donc l'inspecteur dont vous m'aviez parlé l'autre jour, Hohenheim ? Et bien, je me réjouie que la police londonienne est un homme aussi sérieux à son service !

- M… Merci, Mr. Churchill ; bafouilla comme un enfant Jonathan, après s'être levé d'un bond.

- Quel hasard, tout de même ! Nous venons très souvent boire souvent une chope, avec Hohenheim !

Bien sûr, en réalité, cela n'avait rien d'une coïncidence mais le policier était trop troublé pour s'en rendre compte…

- Sachez Mr l'inspecteur que je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi travailleur et loyal ; ajouta t'il encore, en donnant cette fois-ci une tape au père d'Edward. Il m'a rendu un fière service lors des raids aériens.

A ces propres mots, l'homme se crispa et tourna la tête vers le blond comme pour guetter une quelconque réaction de sa part. Blair s'en rendit compte. Le scientifique se contenta de remercier humblement le politicien. Le policier jugea alors que l'incroyable ascension du professeur ne devait certainement pas être du à un quelconque procédé crapuleux mais simplement, à un sérieux coup de main de la part d'un ami. En fait, ce n'était pas sur Elric qui l'aurait fallu enquêter mais sur le secrétaire d'Etat ! S'il pistonnait tous ses amis, quel gouvernement aurions-nous d'ici peu !

- Hohenheim, et si vous l'invitiez à la réception que vous donnez demain ? Peut-être aura-t-il une dame importante qui saura combler ce cœur solitaire (il avait remarqué que Blair ne portait pas- ou plutôt, plus- de bague) ; continua t'il gaiement avant d'ajouter plus bas ; et qui sait, peut-être que cette union vous permettra d'avoir une promotion à Scotland Yard…

Ce commentaire fit doucement sourire Blair, qui dans son fort intérieur, se disait qu'il valait mieux faire l'impasse sur ceci dans son rapport d'enquête… Rapport qui était d'ailleurs terriblement vide ! Le brun se dit alors, qu'aller à cette soirée serait pour lui une bonne occasion de trouver des informations sur le professeur. Et puis, si cela pouvait l'aider à… Il accepta donc l'offre.

Il était minuit et demi et la fête battait son plein. Il était réuni dans le salon des membres du gouvernement, des scientifiques ou encore, quelques écrivains de l'époque ; tous plongés dans d'intenses conversations. Certains couples dansaient dans leurs coins sur "Solitude"de Billie Holiday que jouait le gramophone et qui convenait parfaitement à ce que ressentait notre inspecteur. Il ne savait trop guère où se mettre, fuyant les mondanités et les slow comme la peste et préférant d'avantage la compagnie de sa coupe de champagne à celles des Hommes. Mais il se rappela alors du boulot qu'il lui restait encore ; il se força donc à accepter l'invitation d'une femme blonde et replète, enrubannée dans une de ses petites robes noires qui faisaient tant rêvées les ménagères. Sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, il commença à la questionner, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

- Dîtes-moi, Madame…

- Burnside. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Margaret. Il ne m'est pas donner tous les jours de danser avec un homme aussi charmant que vous !

Elle le draguait ou quoi ? Il s'efforça de continuer d'une voix mielleuse, un sourire qui se voulut charmeur aux lèvres :

- Dîtes-moi Margaret, cela fait longtemps que vous connaissez le Professeur ?

- Cela doit faire trois ans. Il a travaillé avec mon mari sur je-ne-sais-trop-quoi –elle jeta un coup d'œil dégouté en direction d'un petit homme presque chauve- alors depuis, nous le voyons assez régulièrement…

- Et son fils ? Edward, je crois ?

- Oh Seigneur, ne me parlez pas de cette histoire ; dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë et en roulant des orbites. Le pauvre enfant est mort, écrasé par un zeppelin ! A seize ans seulement, quelle tristesse. Le professeur a eu bien du chagrin, croyez-moi…

Elle pencha sa grosse tête (rendue encore plus ronde par sa coupe « garçonne ») et prit un air faussement triste, avant de poursuivre son récit avec cette intonation si caractéristique des commères colporteuses de nouveaux ragots croustillants.

- Surtout n'évoquez pas cette affaire devant lui ! Beaucoup de gens pense que le malheureux se sent coupable de l'accident. C'était lui qui était responsable de l'armement destiné à abattre les dirigeables allemands…

Cette découverte le mit mal-à-l'aise et ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour le savant. Son fils allait avoir prochainement le même âge qu'Edward et en quelque sorte, lui aussi se sentait fautif envers ses enfants de n'avoir pas été un père aimant.

- … Si vous voulez mon avis, il ferait mieux de se remarier. Un si bel homme, cela serait vraiment du gâchis. Inspecteur, vous m'écoutez ?

- Hein, fit agent en sursautant. Euh, bien sûr !

On entendit alors les crépitements typiques des chansons qui se terminent. Il s'excusa auprès de Mrs Burnside de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder la prochaine danse.

- Suis-je une si mauvaise cavalière, dit la blonde, boudeuse.

- Bien au contraire, et je m'en voudrais de priver les autres messieurs de votre si charmante compagnie.

Mentalement, il se lança des fleurs.

- Vil séducteur ! Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me séduire Mr l'inspecteur, demanda t'elle en riant, avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence ; ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en dirais rien à personne…

Une heure sonna sur la pendule qui trônait vers l'entrée. La plupart des invités étaient partis, si bien qu'il ne restait désormais que les Burnside, l'inspecteur Blair et le Professeur Elric. Ils étaient en train de parler joyeusement de Rachel Gurney, lorsqu'ils entendirent taper bruyamment à la porte d'entrée.

- Professeur Elric, nous auriez-vous cacher un invité surprise ; plaisanta Jonathan, rendu sociable par l'alcool. A moins, qu'il ne s'agisse de la police ?

- Je ne pense pas, Mr l'inspecteur. Mais veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller ouvrir…

- Vous devriez vraiment employé une domestique ; dit, en finissant les derniers amuse-bouches Mrs Burnside au propriétaire des lieux qui se dirigeait dès à présent, à grand pas vers l'entrée avant de disparaître totalement de leurs vues. Qu'un homme fasse ses propres corvées ménagères, on aura tout vu… William, tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait présenter ma cousine Victoria au Professeur ? Je suis sûr qu'ils iraient parfaitement ensemble.

- En effet, répondit docilement le chétif individu, peu enclin à contredire sa chère et tendre, tandis que le policier finissait le fond de la bouteille de vin.

- Ce serait une bonne chose aussi bien pour le Professeur que pour elle, car entre nous, si cela continue, elle risque fort de finir vieille fille… Et si nous les faisions se rencontrer lors de la fête nationale ? (Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée être fermé) Je vais tout de suite en parler au Professeur !

La forte femme se hâta en direction du vestibule et aussitôt, on entendit à travers toute la demeure, un bruit de cristal qui se brise et un « Oh Seigneur ! » suraiguë L'inspecteur sursauta ainsi que Mr Burnside, qui alla instantanément éteindre la musique. Blair se rua alors vers la voix, le chauve à ses talons.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mrs Burnside ?!

Il tomba alors sur un drôle de spectacle : le Professeur Elric était dans les escaliers, le corps d'un adolescent mi-nu dans les bras tandis que Mrs Burnside, les mains sur la bouche ; regardait la scène avec effroi. Elle ne manqua pas d'ailleurs d'attendre sa présence pour s'évanouir. Et tandis qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir la blonde hors sol, il demanda au scientifique s'il fallait un médecin mais celui-ci d'une voix si doucereuse qu'elle en était presque agressive ; répondit qu'il ne s'agissait d'un de ses élèves plutôt turbulent et qu'il saurait se débrouiller seul. Le policier se doutait qu'il allait répondre cela. Ce fut en réalité seulement un prétexte pour voir le visage de l'évanoui. Le professeur dut s'en rendre compte car illico, il se retourna pour terminer son ascension vers l'étage supérieur.

Celui qu'il avait vu était bien trop jeune pour être admis à l'University College. Il devait avoir entre treize et quatorze ans seulement. Son faciès lui avait paru immédiatement familier mais ce fut un seul et unique détail qui lui permis d'identifier son propriétaire : malgré la cascade de cheveux qu'il lui couvrait la face, il réussit à apercevoir la couleur mordoré de ses yeux alors entrouverts. La même que ceux d'Hoheihem et qui était précisé dans le dossier se rapportant à l'adolescent. Aussitôt, ses trois dernières semaines lui revinrent cruellement en mémoire. Alors c'était ça, ce qu'il devait trouver d'anormal ? Le brun largua Mrs Burnside dans les bras de son mari, monta les marches quatre à quatre puis entra dans la chambre d'Hohenheim. Celui-ci était visiblement en train de faire ses valises pour filer en douce. Jonathan claqua la porte, ce qui fit sursauter le fuyard.

- C'est ça que vous aviez à cacher ?

Le blond détourna la tête de ses valises et le fixa immobile. Le regard de Jonathan se dirigea vers le corps désormais couché dans le lit. Il était toujours vivant.

- Le fait que vous saviez que je vous suivais depuis trois semaines, la présence du secrétaire d'Etat dans le pub, l'invitation ; tout avait été calculé, n'est-pas ? Vous vouliez m'amadouer en utilisant ma propre ambition. Si grâce à vous, j'obtenais une promotion, vous auriez été mon bon Saint-Maritain et j'aurais eu des scrupules à continuer mon enquête, c'est ça ?

L'autre baissa les yeux puis avec un sourire presque triste et en se frottant la tête, lui répondit :

- Et bien, je crois que je suis percé à jour…

- Quel imbécile, s'insulta Blair en se frappant le front de sa main libre. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un être humain...

- Là n'est pas la question, fulmina le brun. J'ignore dans quel…

- Chut, vous allez le réveiller ; le coupa Hohenheim, les sourcils froncés et l'index devant la bouche. Cela risque d'être dur pour lui quand il ouvrira les yeux.

Par réflexe, l'inspecteur baissa la voix et sans chercher le sens de cette dernière phrase, continua :

- J'ignore quel but vous avez caché le fait que votre fils était encore vivant. Etait-ce pour vous attirer la sympathie des gens ? Ou parce qu'il était une gêne pour vous ? Il traficotait avec les Bosch ? A moins que cela soit vous ?

Soudain, ils entendirent de nouveau taper à la porte. De nouveau, Jonathan tourna instinctivement la tête vers la porte, baissant ainsi sa garde. Avec une rapidité incroyable, Hohenheim en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Le policier se débâtit ardemment mais se retrouva vite désarmé ; Hohenheim étant bien plus grand et fort que lui. Il se retrouva plaquer contre la porte, la main du professeur sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. De là, on entendit un homme appelé du bas de l'escalier:

- Professeur Elric, c'est la police ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

* * *

* Hoheinheim est le vrai nom du célèble alchimiste Paracelse.


End file.
